


Ship of Memories

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, fluffy flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The compressor on the hyperdrive is only temporary.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Ship of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Temporary
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The compressor. If Poe was going to be honest with himself, he couldn’t say that he liked the idea of putting the compressor on the _Millennium Falcon._ It was for the best, he tried to tell himself, but he could almost imagine Ben, just for a moment, chastising him for even putting the compressor on the hyperdrive.  
  
_“It puts too much strain on the hyperdrive. You’re a pilot, after all. Probably the best pilot I know besides Dad.”_  
  
Poe rubbed his temples. Already, just feeling Ben’s memory in the periphery of his mind made him just so very tired. He could feel it, the weariness in his bones that seemed to be soaking in. That seemed too prominent.  
  
***  
  
_“I haven’t been back here in ages,” Poe said even as he and Ben boarded the Falcon. Already, he could swear that there were so many memories here, things like them going on family trips to Naboo to see Ben’s cousins, Savareen to see Ben’s aunts, Qi’ra and Enfys. So many things, too many things he had missed while he was on Kijimi.  
  
“If by ages you mean ‘five years’,” Ben said.  
  
“Same difference.”  
  
They looked around, placing hands on the walls, taking in the Falcon. Then Ben said, “You wanna play sabaac with me?”  
  
Poe grinned. “Can’t disagree with that.” _  
  
***  
  
The Falcon, present day. There was something in Poe that wanted to bypass the compressor like Rey had apparently done first time she was on the Falcon. (Maybe in a way, her arrogance was justified, Poe mused. She was good at what she did. And hell, people called men who acted like that geniuses) But could he? Leia had suggested it, something that was uncharacteristic for her. Something that Poe couldn’t imagine her doing before, to her dead husband’s ship.  
  
Maybe she thought it was for the best. Maybe she thought that it would just be temporary, just to hold the Falcon together. Too many close calls. Too many moments where it almost fell apart. She’d suggested changing its ID signature to throw off First Order members, which Poe had to admit was a good idea.  
  
“I wish I could take this damn thing off,” Poe muttered.  
  
It was a good thing the ship was asleep, or they would have wondered what exactly Poe was doing talking to himself like that. Talking to nothing. Poe wasn’t bad at mechanics. Not even a little.  
  
The question was if taking the compressor off was a good idea.  
  
_“Too much stress on the hyperdrive. That’s what Dad said. Dad wouldn’t let anything bad happen to the Falcon. He loves this ship.”_  
  
***  
  
_“You...added upgrades to Black One?” Poe said. “Why...how...”  
  
Ben looked sheepish. “Are you mad?”  
  
“No, just...surprised. What did you do?”  
  
Ben walked him through the updates. Mostly it was a case of ironing out glitches that Black One ran into, making the hyperdrive run faster, things like that. Mostly things that Poe had talked about in his recounts of missions to Ben. When he let Ben inspect Black One (because Ben seemed obsessed with perfecting things), he hadn’t expected that.  
  
“Ben,” Poe said softly. He ran a hand over the new paint job of Black One, the sleek colors. “Why?”  
  
“I want you safe,” Ben said. “I want you back in one piece. I just want to make sure that ship doesn’t let you down.”  
  
Poe smiled at him. “Because you love me?”  
  
“Poe,” Ben said softly, “I would follow you to hell and back, I love you that much.” _  
  
***  
  
And it was memories like these where Poe found he couldn’t hate Ben. Kylo was...complicated at best. But Ben? He could never hate Ben, who loved him and believed in him. Who would do anything for him. Who, Poe had learned when he was stranded with him, had tortured Poe because Snoke had taken control of his body, made him do it.  
  
It was temporary, this compressor. It shouldn’t have made Poe feel sick to have it in the first place. But he just did, and even though he hid it as best he could, he didn’t know if it would ever go away. 


End file.
